love always there
by uchiaha GAMB
Summary: di saat seorang haruno sakura mulai merasakan cinta, dia harus merelakan cintanya itu untuk sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil apakah yang harus di lakukan haruno sakura haruska ia mementingkan egonya atau sahabat baiknya?


disclaimer : tokoh milik mashashi kishimoto cuman pinjam karakternya aja

rate : T

warning : typo,gaje,OOC dan segala macam kekurangan yang terkandung di dalamnya

_**apa yang harus kulakukan di saat aku mencintai seorang pria dan ternyata sahabatku sejak kecil juga mencintainya,di saat pria itu menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku haruskah aku menerimanya dan menyakiti perasaan sahabatku atau haruska aku menolaknya dan menyakiti hatiku sendiri? sedangkan di sampingku ada seorang pria yang selalu setia menemaniku dan mencintaiku dengan tulus yang tak tega ku sakiti hatinya**_

LOVE ALWAYS THERE

pagi yang cukup sial kualami hari ini, yah bisa di bilang begitu, pagi ini hujan cukup keras melanda jepang dan langit tak henti-hentinya membasahi setiap jalanan yang ada di kota konoha, jepang ini,yah memang saat ini adalah musim hujan, dan aku paling benci namanya musim hujan, perkenalkan namaku haruno sakura, umur 17 tahun dan berstatus sebagai pelajar di SMA Konoha jepang, yap sekolah elit yang berada di jepang ayahku adalah seorang pemilik kedai ramen dan ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, aku bisa masuk sekolah elit ini karena beasiswa yang kudapatkan ketika aku duduk di SMP

**"hey sakura kenapa baju kamu basah?"**

tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat yang suaranya tak asing lagi di telingaku perkenalkan dia yamanaka ino, dia sahabatku sejak kecil kami selalu bermain bersama walau kata orang kami itu bagaikan langit dan bumi ayahku hanya seorang pemilik kedai ramne biasa sedangkan ayah ino adalah seorang mentri yang berkedudukan cukup tinggi di konoha,walaupun derajat kami berbeda ino tetap mau bermain bersamaku sampai sekarang

**"ano... tadi aku lupa bawa payung dan dari pada terlambat pergi sekolah lebih baik aku kehujanan" **

jawabku pada ino, aku ini orangnya paling enggak mau namanya menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk bersenang-senang aku lebih baik memakai waktuku untuk belajar dan bekerja karena kapan lagi aku akan dapat bersekolah dengan beasiswa seperti ini

**"yah ampun..., ini pakai bajuku akau selalu bawa baju cadangan dan ku simpan di loker"**jawab ino sambil melemparkan seragam sekolah kepadaku yang langsung kutangkap dengan sigap

**"thanks aku ke toilet dulu bye..."** teriak ku pada ino sambil berlari melewati deretan koridor-koridor sekolah menuju toilet sekolah meninggalkan ino yang tengah berdiri terdiam melihatku.

pelajaranpun telah tiba hari ini kakashi-sensei yang mengajar guru matematika di sekolah kami namun sebelum mengajar terlebih dulu kakashi senpai mengenalkan murid baru namanya uchiha sasuke pindahan dari amerika, melihat marganya saja pasti sudah dikenal siapa di jepang ini yang tidak mengenal marga uchiha, setiap marga uchiha pasti ada kaitannya dengan uchiha corp salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia dan nomor 1 di jepang

"nah anak-anak sebelum kita belajar saya persilahkan sasuke untuk duduk di..."

kakashi-sensei terlihat sedang mencarikan bangku yang cocok untuk di duduki oleh uchiha sasuke dan seandainya ino melihat eksperesi semua wanita disini yang berharap-harap cemas agar sih idola baru ini duduk di sebelahya, oh iya sekedar informasi aku tidak sekelas deng ino, ino di kelas 12.2 sedangkan aku 12.1

**"Sakura... kamu duduk di samping sakura"**

kata kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arahku, aku... bagaimana bisa aku duduk di samping sih idola baru ini hmm... terlihat semua mata para perempuan di kelas ini seolah-olah berkata "Awas kau kalo merebut sasuke akan ku binasakan kau" ihh melihatnya saja bulu kudukku sudah merinding sasuke berjalan kearahku dan duduk di sampingku

"dasar dingin menyapakupun tidak sama sekali menyebalkan" kataku dalam hati haruska aku yang menyapaya dulu ah dasar pria menyebalkan baru saja aku ingin menyapanya dia sudah melarangku untuk berbicara katanya

**"sudah jangan banyak bicara aku sudah tau namamu dan kamu sudah tau namaku"** katanya dengan nada datar dasar pria judes

waktu pulang telah tiba oh thanks god akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari pria dingin yang selalu saja ada di samping tempat dudukku hmm menyebalkan sekali

**"sakura"** panggil sahabatku ino

**"sakura,kamu tau anak baru di kelas kamu?"** tanya ino padaku dengan antusias

**"iya,dia satu bangku dengan ku"** jawabku pada ino yang langsung di sambut dengan teriakan ino yang mampu memecahkan kaca jendela,

langsung saja ku tutp mulutnya dengan menggunakan tanganku

**"Ssshhh... berisik"** ujarku padanya yang hanya di balas anggukan olehnya

**"memangnya ada apa kamu tanya dia?"** tanyaku lagi keherana padanya yang tampak baru mendapatkan harta karun berharga

**"mmm... tidak ,apakah kamu menyukainya?"**

**"TIDAK"**

jawabku syok seperti aku di lempari batu bertubi-tubi oleh ino haa mana mungkin aku menyukai pantat ayam itu lihat saja rambutnya persis bokong ayah ihh.. namun sepertinya ino tampak senang dengan reasksiku

**"baiklah byeeee" **

jawab ino dengan riang lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang tengah kebingungan sendiri dengan sikapnya

**"ada apa denganya?" **

pikirku dasar aneh anak itu oh tidak ternyata sudah jam 3.20 aku terlambat padahal aku harus membantu ayah di kedai dengan secepat kilat aku berlari di menuju rumah berharap tidak di marah dan ternyata yang aku dapat adalah telingaku menjadi merah karena mendengar omelan dari kaa-san ku yang hanya di balas senyum mengejek dari tou-san ku maklum tou-san ku agak jahil dikit bukan dikit sih tapi banyak banget setiap selesai di marahi kaa-san ku, tou-san selalu saja berkata

**"sabar sakura, lumayan kamu dapat nasehat "** kata tou-san ku dengan cengiran jahilnya kepadaku

**"iya, tou-san aku pergi ke kedai menjaga dulu"**

balasku pada tou-san ku ketika selesai di beri nasehat oleh kaa-san ku dari pada aku harus tinggal dan melihat ekspresi tou-san yang nyengir lihat aku di tertawai seperti itu

di kedai seperti biasanya aku melayani pelanggan yang memesan ramen terkadang ada juga pelanggan yang jahil dengan menggodaku ketika menjaga kedai huu menyebalkan hari ini aku di suruh kaa-san dan tou-san untuk menjaga kedai karena mereka ada urusan di luar

tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukaan jam 10.30 itu berarti aku harus menutup kedai ini ketika aku ingin menutup pintu kedai tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginstrupsi ku untuk berhenti menutup tokoh dulu

**"TUNGGU Sakura-chan jangan di tutup dulu" **

terdengar teriakan dari jauh yang melarangku untuk menutup pinti terlebih dahulu yah siapa lagi kalo bukan pelanggan setia kedai tou-san ku ini uzumaki naruto penggemar ramen sejati dia selalu saja datang sendiri ketika jam makan siang ataupun ketika kedai ini akan tutup naun hari ini ada yang aneh dia tidak datang sendiri melainkan berdua dengan seorang pemuda yang tampakya kau kenal bukanka itu... si pantat ayam.

"**sakura-chan jangan di tutup dulu aku ingin mengajak temanku makan ramen di sini"**

sapa naruto padaku sedangkan aku masih diam mematung melihat sasuke yang datang bersama naruto

**"sakura-chan"** panggil naruto menyadarkanku dari lamunan ku

**"ah iya naruto maaf kedainya sudah tutup**"

**"tapi aku ingin maka ramen"** ungkap naruto dengan muka memelas

**"sudalah dobe kalo sudah tutup"** kata sasuke

**"oke teme kita pulang saja"** kata naruto pada sasuke dengan tampang sedih

**"tunggu..."** panggilku **"di rumahku masih ada bahan membuat ramen kalian makan saja di rumah ku"**

**"benarka sakura-chan baiklah..."** jawab naruto degan antusias

kami bertiga pun duduk di meja makan rumahku walaupun sederhana tetap nyaman untuk ku dan keluargaku tempati makan selesai makan kami bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu, begitu kenyangnya naruto sampai dia ketiduran di sofa yang membuat aku dan sasuke si pantat ayam duduk terdiam dalam keadaan sadar dan canggung tentunya karena suasana canggung itulah aku aku pamit meninglkan sasuke dan naruto yang tertidur lelap di sofa ruang tamuku memang tidak sopan hmmm saat aku mencuci pirig bekas makan kami bertiga tba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku

**"KYaaaa"** teriakku panik

ternyata itu sasuke tunggu dulu apa yang di lakukanya di dapur dan kami cuma berdua kenapa aku jadi canggung begini biasanya tidak begini, tiba-tiba sasuke maju mendekatiku apa yang mau dia lakukan menciumku oh Tuhan kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar begini akupun menutup mata tapi tunggu

**satu****..**

**dua****..**

**tiga****..**

**empat ****..**

**lima****..**

kenapa dia tidak menciumku

**"apa yang kamu lakukan?" **

oh Tuhan ternyata dia cuman ingin mengambil piring yang habis ku bersihkan tunggu dulu habis ku bersihkan

**"A... apa yang kamu lakukan"** jawabku gagap

sejak kapan aku menjadi gagap seperti ini

**"membantu mu"** jawabnya datar

tidak kusangka pria dingin ini baik juga kubiarkan sasuke membantuku tapi kenapa hatiku selalu berdebar tiap di ada di dekatku ah sudalah hampir setengah jam kami membersikan dapur hingga selesai kami pun kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamuku

**"dobe... bangun baka ayo pulang"** kata sasuke berusaha membangunkan naruto dari tidurnya

**"hoaam ada apa teme?"** tanya naruto masih setengah tertidur

**"bangun baka sudah malam"** desak sasuke

**"ia, sakura-chan kami pergi dulu"** kata naruto lalu berpamitan

aku mengantar sasuke da naruto sampai pintu depan rumahku

**"kami pergi dulu yah sakura-chan bye"** ucap naruto lalu berjalan duluan sebelum sasuke

**"iya"** balasku

**"aku pulang dulu sakura"** sapa sasuke dan

**-Cup- **

sebuah ciuman di kening ku lalu sasuke berjalan dengan santainya apa sebuah kecupan tanpa sadar aku mematung menerima kecupan itu

_bersambung_

_**Hay maaf jika fanficnya jelek masih baru **_

_**Masih banyak kekurangan sih **_

_**Mohon maaf bila jelek dan kurang bagus minta saran dan pendapatnya yah…..**_

_**Review please **_


End file.
